oh no, ni en tus sueños
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: ¿Quién demonios se creía ese chico para cantarle de esa manera a su novio?


_Sebastián_

¿Quién demonios se creía ese chico para cantarle de esa manera a _**su **_novio?

Kurt hummel, eres un estúpido – se dijo a sí mismo, frunciendo el seño con fastidio. Mientras se encontraba fuera del de ensayos de lo warblers, medio escondido, observando por la puerta entreabierta, como cantaban updown girl.

Esa misma tarde, después de que terminara el club glee, Blaine le había anunciado que iría a Dalton, para visitar a los warblers, ya que los extrañaba con horrores, además necesitaba pedirles un par de consejos para wide side historie; y el amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarlo, pues si bien Blaine contaba con un carro (y a decir verdad era uno grandioso) esas eran las pequeñas cosas que adoraban de su relación: nunca dejaban pasar un momento para estar juntos, aunque fuera solo para llevarlo a su antigua escuela. Su ojimiel insistió en que se quedara el también, pues seguramente los chicos estarían encantados de verlo, kurt se negó, no, lo mejor sería dejar que Blaine pasara una tarde solo con sus antiguos compañeros, riera, charlara y que tal vez hasta cantara. Pero en esos momentos, y a raíz de lo que estaba viendo, se arrepentía profundamente de no haberlo acompañado, acompañarlo y no soltarlo de ser posible, pues parecía que el nuevo warbler iba a saltar de un momento a otro sobre su chico. Porque todo hubiera estado bien, si no fuera que, cuando se encontraba ya a medio camino hacia lima, descubrió que Blaine había olvidado su celular en el asiento del copiloto, y suspirando divertidamente por el total descuido de su novio, se dirigió de regreso a Dalton, _**seguramente el ex-warbler necesitaría se teléfono.**_

Y ahora se encontraba en Dalton, fuera del salón de ensayos, medio escondido, observando por la puerta entreabierta como cantaban updown girl, con el _**ese**_, como voz principal, cantando junto a su Blaine, corrección, cantando a _**SU**_ Blaine. Con los ojos muy directos en el como si su vida dependiera de ello, dedicándole esa mirada sexy que derretiría a cualquier persona, _**sexy**_, tal vez fuera justamente eso lo que más molesto lo puso , lo que más lo _**alerto**_. Y le recordó un poco a santana, como si fuese la versión masculina de la latina; Sebastián se movía con toda naturalidad, con pasos sexis y movimientos sensuales, que acompañados con su voz, lo volvían peligroso, caminaba por toda la sala, entonado la canción con entusiasmo, enviándole descaradas mirada a Blaine, _**acechándolo**_; con los warblers vocalizando a su alrededor (que al parecer no notaban nada aun).

De pronto las notas dejaron de resonar por todo el salón y la canción termino, oh y por Harry Potter que había terminado, con Sebastián a pocos centímetros de Blaine, con el cuerpo casi pegado a el de pie, acorralándolo junto al respaldo de un sillón y sonriendo sensualmente, mientras los demás warblers quedaban expectantes sin moverse de sus lugares, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, y kurt pudo notar como wes daba una significativa mirada a Jeff, alertándolo, también vio como la mano del castaño se acerca peligrosamente al muslo de Blaine, fue en instante que su mente reacciono.

Bien, Sebastián quería guerra, la tenia ahora.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo y dejándose llevar por el remolino de celos que sentía. Abrió de un golpe el salón donde se encontraban los warblers y entro en el, con el celular de Blaine en una mano, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que era casi un hecho el porqué de su llegada (después de todo, no por anda entraría a la NIADA, actuar era su mayor especialidad), saludo a los chicos con una mano, y camino hacia Blaine, lentamente, moviendo sus caderas como jamás lo hizo en su vida, mirando al ojimiel únicamente, quien se encontraba aun en la misma posición, sin haber reaccionado todavía , con ese casi encima de el.

Se paro justo enfrente de ellos, notando como Sebastián le lanzaba una sonrisa sínica y se acercaba un poco más a Blaine, como si esperara que de un momento a otro, el ojiazul armara una escena de celos, error. Ignorándolo olímpicamente, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, o saludar, y aun sonriendo, lo tomo firmemente del brazo y con un suave empujón lo alejo de Blaine.

Se coloco frente a su novio y lo miro a los ojos un par de segundos, notando como este lo miraba con temor, preguntándose si estaría en problemas. Kurt se acerco un poco más a él y le tomo de la mano.

Mi amor – comenzó, con los labios casi pegados a los de él, podía sentir su cálida respiración – se te ha olvidado tu celular en el coche, y pensé que podrías necesitarlo- llevo su mano hasta el trasero de Blaine, y coloco el celular lentamente en el bolsillo del pantalón

k… kurt…. – trato de responder el ex-warbler, ahora mas confundido. pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por los suaves labios de kurt, que ahora lo besaban como jamás lo había hecho, con suaves pero firmes movimientos, aun con la mano sobre él.

Y fue justo con _**aquello**_, que algo pareció encenderse en el ojimiel, pues al instante comenzó a reaccionar, devolviendo el beso con urgencia, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de kurt, rodeándolo posesivamente, como diciendo _**discúlpame**_, _**yo no tuve la culpa**_ y **esto no es lo que tu cres**. Mientras kurt aferraba un mano en su cabello, enredando sus dedos en el, pegándose completamente a él, sin importarle un comino que estuvieran en público, con todos mirando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire, pero no se separo, por el contrario, profundizo mas el beso, abriendo un poco los labios, dejando paso a la lengua de Blaine, que gustosa entro en el, enredándose con la suya, en un baile sensual. Dio un pequeño suspiro y coloco ambos brazos en el cuello de su novio, quien en aquellos momentos parecía estar perdiendo la cordura, pues había apretado su agarre sobre su cintura y ahora enterraba suavemente sus dedos sobre la piel de su cadera.

Cuando el oxigeno por fin fue indispensable, se separo un poco Blaine; jadeaba y sentía como sus mejillas ardían, seguramente estaría un poco más que sonrojado. Abrió un poco los ojos y miro a Blaine: estaba hecho un desastre, con los labios hinchados y su cabello bastante despeinado; lo miraba intensamente, con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

Pero como si nada hubiese pasado, kurt sonrió dulcemente, saliendo con dificultad de entre los brazos de su novio, que parecían que no querer soltarlo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

De cualquier forma – comenzó - tengo que irme ahora, quede con rach de visitarla –decía mientras acariciaba distraídamente un brazo del ojimiel – pasare por ti más tarde cariño – le guiño un ojo, y girando sobre sus talones, poso su atención sobre los warblers, que los miraban con aprensión, pasando por alto a Sebastián, que estaba a un lado de el, con el seño fruncido.

Chicos, que alegría haberlos visto, ¿Qué les parece sin tomamos un café un día de estos? Lima vean por supuesto – rio dulcemente

Eh… si claro kurt, el día que tu y Blaine decidan – contesto wes, con el semblante un tanto más relajado, seguramente agradeciendo que kurt no estuviera molesto con ellos.

Bueno, nos vemos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta, con lo mismo paso sensuales con los que habia entrado, cuando de pronto sintió como era tomado del brazo.

Cariño , yo… yo creo que me voy ahora- era Blaine, hablaba nerviosamente, en una especia de tartamudeo, aun con los labios hinchado por el beso, y la mirada aun mas ensombrecida – no tendría caso acerté venir de nuevo –

Eso pensé – contesto el ojiazul, con la sensación de haber ganado, _**ten eso Sebastián**_ – nos vemos chicos…. Y _linda canción_ – observo de reojo, como wes negaba divertidamente con la cabeza, mientras escucho a Nick susurrarle a Jeff un " Sebastián esta perdido", poso su ojos en Sebastián durante unos segundos, dedicándole su mejor mirada de _**diva bitch**_, diciendo un silencioso _**"oh, ni en tus sueños pasara, no te preocupes"**_ notando con satifaccion como había desaparecido su estúpida sonrisa; luego continuo caminando, con Blaine a su lado, tomándolo por cintura, atrayéndolo hacia el en un gesto posesivo, que murmuro un despistado "nos vemos chicos", para después salir juntos.

Podría ser que kurt hummel tuviera el estatus sexual de un bebe pingüino, o que sus movimiento sexuales parecieran dolorosos cólicos, pero si algo había dejado claro, era que no dejaría que _nadie_ tomara lo que era _**suyo**_, y _**Blaine Anderson**_, era totalmente de su _**propiedad**_.


End file.
